Memo's luckiest day
hey everyone! I'm here to continue the fanfic! soo.. this is the 9th chapter, right? well then! let's get starting! Memo and Akaoni are at Raimon Junior High watching them practicing.... Chapter 9 "Endou's voice is irritating." Memo mumbles alone. "I guess your voice a lot irritating." Yujo said to her. "WHAT THE F*%$ DID YOU SAID??!?!?!" Their voice are very loud that they've disturbed what Raimon Junior High's discussing about. "What's that?" Domon, the new transfer student in Raimon Junior High walk outside from the clubroom to look where's the voice come from. Memo and Akaoni is still fighting. Right the time they realized almost all the Raimon team are watching them, they stop. Aki ask them, "Ano.. Why are you two fighting?" Akaoni answer her, "This girl's voice is irritating and then we start fighting." "Only because of voice?" Someoka looks kinda angry. "Yes! Very!" The land which Memo's at almost crack. "Calm down. It's not like everyone said your voice is irritating, is it?" Akaoni looks worried. ---- That animal junior high. =,=" I dunno either to watch them or not. I can't stop forgettin' how it feels to fight with them. So annoying! I hate them! Seriously! No joking! Only if we can help Raimon practice. I guess it's okay! ---- "Well, Endou! Can we watch y'all practice? Pretty please!" :) She smiled. "Yes sure!" They all practice. It looks like they're aiming to do the jump. "Oh! So you guys wanna jump higher?" Memo ask them happily. "Yes! Something?" Endou answer her. "It's easy!" Akaoni said. "You sure? Looks like it's a lot higher than you expect." Kazemaru said. "Well, I know why. You guys are aiming to jump higher than Nosei Junior High did. As Nosei's jump are not average. We've fought them once too and it's really hard." Memo told them all. "So we guess you should jump higher than this. Mind if we show you how high they jump?" Akaoni ask permission. Endou and the rest let them. "Ready?" Akaoni and Memo look at each other. Memo is the one who's going to kick the ball and Akaoni is the one who throw the ball. Memo nod and ready to kick. "That's way too tall you two." Aki kinda worried. "Daijoubu!" Memo said and jump to kick the ball. She kick the ball strongly. "That's how!" Akaoni said to them. "Awesome." Endou very impressed and all of the Raimon team continue to practise. "Ii na~ To see them practice." Memo smiles alone. Akaoni also smiles. ---- Apple: I really.. seriously.. didn't know that this one will be so short.. TAT Memo: Daijoubu da yo.. Endou: I guess you should do a lot of my appearance, Apple-san.. Orange: I agree with Endou, Memo-neechan!! Apple: Get out of here, Orange.. Akaoni: Hope you like it! See ya! click here for the previous chapter and here to read the next chapter! Ii na~ To see them practice. (talk) 08:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Magic Water Category:Raimon